The Madness Returns
by xxiuchen
Summary: Madness is not state of mind. Madness is a place. There's no method in the madness. Let's go there, shall we? EXO FIC! YAOI FIC! ALL OFFICIAL PAIR [TRAILER FIC]


The Madness Returns [Trailer Fic]

**Author: xxiuchen **

**Pairing: All EXO pairing **

**Length: Series/Chapter **

**Genre: Angst, Gore, Fantasy, Horror**

**Summary: Madness is not state of mind. Madness is a place. There's no method in the madness. Let's go there, shall we? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantung jaketnya. Tas laptop selempang miliknya ia tumpukan pada pundaknya. Jika sesekali melorot, dia membetulkannya dengan cepat. Laki-laki berwajah stoic itu berjalan seirama dengan nafasnya. Tak terlalu terburu-buru.

Oh Sehun, itu nama lengkapnya. Lahir pada tahun 1994 dan kini baru duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Sehun bukan lah anak yang pintar, tapi juga tidak bodoh. Dia anak yang biasa-biasa saja, hidup sederhana, dan memiliki penampilan sewajarnya. Ya, walaupun semua orang menganggapnya cocok untuk menjadi sampul majalah remaja di Korea. Namun begitu, ini lah Sehun. Laki-laki sederhana yang hidup dengan seorang Ibu di dalam kesederhanaan.

Laki-laki berwajah stoic itu melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah toko. _Nelson's Game House_, begitu tulisan di sebuah lampu neon di dekat toko itu. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mantap ke sana, jemarinya membuka pintu toko itu dan sedetik kemudian Sehun bisa mendengar suara ribut-ribut di dalam.

Notabenenya Sehun adalah seorang pelajar yang suka bermain diusianya, pastilah dia senang sekali untuk mengunjungi toko game yang terkenal itu. Walaupun tidak sesering teman-teman sekolahnya, tapi dia tetap merasa senang. Lagipula, dia tidak menyusahkan Ibunya demi memenuhi kebutuhannya yang satu itu. Dia menabung setiap bulan, demi mendapatkan satu game rekomendasi teman-temannya. Jika dirasa cocok dengan style bermain Sehun, pasti dia akan membelinya.

"Sehun, kau datang lagi?" tanya seorang pegawai berkemeja garis-garis khas toko game itu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku kerja magang belakangan ini, jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu satu bulan demi membeli game-game di toko ini kan?" Sehun terkekeh.

"Tapi kau juga jangan terlalu sering membeli game ya? Nanti nilai pelajaranmu turun semua."

Sehun mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja tidak, Tuan."

Pegawai itu mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk sekali lalu matanya mendelik. Mencari game-game apa yang asyik untuk dicoba sesampainya di rumah. Tidak ada rekomendasi apapun dari teman-temannya sekarang, mungkin dia harus memilihnya sendiri.

Sehun berbinar ketika dia menemukan sebuah game yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuknya.

"Aku mau game yang-"

"Sehun, aku punya game yang bagus untukmu." Pegawai itu memotong pembicaraan Sehun sebelum Sehun melanjutkannya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa itu? Apakah itu asyik?" tanya Sehun penuh selidik.

Pegawai itu tersenyum, misterius. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kaset game lalu menaruhnya di meja kaca. Mendorong dengan telunjuknya agar sedikit mendekat pada Sehun. Sehun menunduk guna membaca judul game itu.

_The Madness Returns_.

"Game keluaran terbaru?" tanya Sehun sembari mendongak untuk melihat wajah si pegawai, dia menemukan sebuah senyum misterius setelahnya.

"Ini game langka, Sehun. Hanya ada dua belas di dunia ini." Pegawai itu menekan jari telunjuknya pada cover game itu.

"Dan kau yang beruntung, yang mendapatkan game ini." Lanjut pegawai itu lagi.

Sehun mengambil kaset game itu lalu memandanginya dengan selidik. Apakah ini benar-benar langka dan hanya dua belas di dunia ini? Kenapa harus dia yang mendapatkannya? Bukan orang lain?

"Kau bisa mendapatkannya, tak perlu membayar."

Sehun terlonjak mendengar perkataan pegawai itu. Dia mendongak untuk melihat lagi wajah si pegawai, namun yang dia temukan nihil. Tidak ada orang di sana. Sehun bergidik ngeri lalu dia masukkan game itu ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Sehun ragu, apakah benar-benar gratis? Jika dia melewati pemeriksa keamanan otomatis di depan pintu masuk, apakah dia akan lolos? Nekad, Sehun mencoba melewati pemeriksa keamanan otomatis itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia. Tak terjadi apapun padanya, bahkan alat itu tidak berbunyi.

"_Aku harus membawa game itu pulang." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, kau sudah pulang?" suara yang diketahui sebagai suara Ibu Sehun menyapa telinga Sehun. Sehun menaruh sepatunya asal dan segera berlari ke atas.

"Sehun! Hey! Makan dulu!"

"Nanti saja bu!"

**BLAM! **

Bunyi keras suara pintu tertutup menggema ke lantai bawah, membuat Ibu Sehun mendengus. Namun sesaat kemudian, dia kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Sehun melempar tas laptopnya asal, namun tetap memastikan laptopnya terjatuh di ranjangnya. Dia segera mempersiapkan televisi, menyalakan video, lalu memasangkan semua kabel-kabel video gamenya. Sudah siap, Sehun mengambil tas ranselnya dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Dia meraih kotak kaset game yang baru saja dia dapatkan lalu memandanginya sebentar.

Sehun sangsi dengan game yang sedang dia pegang sekarang. Sehun merasa bahwa pegawai tadi itu menipu. Dan betapa bodohnya dia, dia sebelumnya tidak pernah mengenal pegawai itu. Tidak pernah dia lihat wajah itu sebelumnya. Dia baru saja menyadarinya sekarang, dan dia terus merutuki dirinya.

"Apakah aku harus... Argh, sudahlah. Ayo, kita bermain." Bisik Sehun seperti menyemangati dirinya.

Perlahan, Sehun membuka kotak kaset itu dan memperlihatkan bundaran kaset di sana. Tidak ada covernya, tidak seperti kaset-kaset game yang Sehun miliki. Sehun curiga setengah mati. Ada apa ini? Apakah pegawai itu benar-benar menipunya?

Sehun mengambil bundaran itu dari tempatnya. Ia letakkan kaset gamenya itu pada video gamenya lalu menutup video game itu. Sehun menekan tombol _on _lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada kotak kaset tadi. Sehun bergidik. Dia ingat tidak ada kertas di dalam kotak kaset itu, tapi kenapa sekarang ada? Sehun mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

"_**Come now, Sehun. It's just a dream."**_

.

.

.

**Published after **_**Deeper **_**done **

**Xxiuchen's property 2013**


End file.
